


Selective

by draculard



Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [30]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Political Parties, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: This Moff just can't take a hint.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Selective

“I beg your pardon?” said the Moff, looking like he’d inadvertently swallowed something sour. 

“No, thank you,” Thrawn repeated politely. The Moff blinked, then looked over at Pellaeon, who was trying very hard to hide his smile.

“No?” the Moff said, as if the word were foreign to him.

“I am disinterested,” Thrawn said, still just as polite as before. 

“Ah.” The Moff floundered for a moment, then smoothed his face into an expression of supercilious political pride. “I understand perfectly. Captain Pellaeon, if the admiral and I might have a word alone…?”

“That won’t change anything,” Pellaeon said, his smile breaking loose. Thrawn cast him a quelling look. The Moff, meanwhile, turned his gaze from Pellaeon to Thrawn easily, as if Pellaeon hadn’t spoken.

“You’re embarrassed to say yes in front of your men,” said the Moff to Thrawn in a confidential tone. Thrawn’s eyelids fluttered in what looked like flirtation to the Moff — but from experience, Pellaeon knew it was really the Chiss version of an eyeroll. The Moff stepped forward, not even glancing at Pellaeon as he attempted to take Thrawn’s hand.

With a barely-concealed sigh of exasperation, Thrawn moved his hand out of the way, reaching for a glass of champagne. The Moff hesitated, taking a moment to figure out whether the move had been deliberate on Thrawn’s part.

“I see,” he said, stepping back again. Pellaeon felt a flare of hope. “It’s not your men you’re worried about. It’s the rest of the partygoers in general.”

The flare of hope died.

“You don’t like to court in the public view,” said the Moff shrewdly, reading Thrawn’s body language with what he must have thought was a keen, insightful eye. “Is that because you’re shy? Or because you’re—” He stepped forward suddenly, putting his hands on Thrawn’s hips and tugging him closer. “—possessive?” the Moff whispered.

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Pellaeon protested. The Moff glanced over Thrawn’s shoulder at him.

“You’re free to leave at any time, Captain,” he said smoothly. “Your admiral has dismissed you.”

Gingerly, Thrawn put his hands on the Moff’s shoulders and pushed him away. “I most certainly haven’t,” he said mildly. “Captain Pellaeon is the commanding officer of the ISD Chimaera. He can come and go as he pleases.”

The Moff seemed entirely undeterred. He shifted his grip from Thrawn’s hips to his forearms, stroking him through his uniform. He didn’t seem to notice the unamused look Thrawn was giving him. 

“Perhaps I was unclear,” Thrawn said. “I am disinterested in a romantic relationship with you.”

The Moff smiled as if Thrawn were just flirting with him. He rubbed his thumbs in circles over Thrawn’s wrists.

“You’re playing hard to get,” he said.

Thrawn snapped his wrists out of the Moff’s grip, finally letting some impatience show. He stepped back toward Pellaeon at once, and a look of confusion and belated realization crossed the Moff’s face as he did so.

“Oh,” he said, face falling. “I see now. You’re not into men.” Then, reading Thrawn’s face, he said, “My God, you’re _repulsed_ by men!”

Thrawn grabbed Pellaeon’s hand almost viciously.

“I’m not repulsed,” he said. “I’m _selective_.”

And with that, he led Pellaeon away from the Moff entirely.

If he noticed the smug look Pellaeon shot the Moff over his shoulder, he didn’t show it.


End file.
